I'm Sorry
by djskein
Summary: Grim rushes to the bathroom door and breaks down the door. However, he's knows he's too late. Rated T for language and suicidal themes.


First off, this is a one shot and the entire story is finished. It was only ever going to be a short glimpse into what it would be like if Mandy feels guilty about herself for how evil she is to everyone and how deeply that affects her internally. She can't tell anyone though because then she'll risk exposing herself. However she is, contrary to theroists, human and is as breakable as everyone else. Unfortunately, there won't be any more chapters and this won't be a slash either. Truth of the matter is I don't have any more ideas so if someone can give them to me that would be nice. But I only ever intended it be to be this long anyway.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not Grim, Mandy or the idea of this show.

"Dear Diary,  
Why can't I just be nice to people? Why do I always have to act like such a fucking bitch towards everybody? Am I using it as a defence mechanism because I'm so afraid of showing weakness? Why can't I just try and be decent to Billy and Grim? I've always been treating them like shit when deep down, I actually care for both of them. Why can't I fucking show it?! More than that, why am I telling you all these hypothetical questions? You don't have the answers, you're just a fucking sheet of paper. I could have written anything on you and it wouldn't of ever made any difference. People always see me as some unholy being that isn't entirely human. Well, I am most certainly am human and I have human feelings as well. God, my own parents don't even love me because they're so scared of me. What does it matter what I say, this is the same shit I've written a thousand times over. I always say at the end 'I'm going to try and be a nicer person'. But do I ever do it? No, because I suck so much. Why can't I be a good person to everyone instead of this evil callous bitch I am? I hate myself!!"

At that point, Mandy had had enough self-loathing and broke down into tears. She threw her pen down on the page, closed the diary briskly and leapt onto her bed, shoving the diary underneath her pillow. She then continued crying into her pillow quietly, thoughts of negativity racing into her head. Down the hall, Grim was passing by to get something to drink when he heard the faint sound of crying. Wondering why Mandy would ever be crying, he quietly creeped up to her door and opened it slowly. Mandy heard the sound of the door opening and quickly composed her together, putting on her tradmark scowl and apatheticness toward life in order to keep herself from being exposed. As Grim steps into the door, he gets shot down immediately by Mandy shouting at him "Don't ever enter my room again without knocking first, do you hear me, ever!". "I though I herd sumbody crying in ere" Grim said to her. "Crying? How dare you assume that I would ever get upset over anything! I'm fine, now leave this instant before I get really angry!" Mandy replied before sending Grim off out of the room and then locking the door behind her. She then turns on a lamp and stares at herself in the mirror. Mandy then starts berating herself over what just happened. "This is exactly what I mean. All Grim was trying to do was to help and how did you respond? God, no wonder nobody likes you in you can't act like a halfway decent fucking human being! You are pathetic, you hear me, pathetic!!"

Mandy then stops for a minute to breathe in and think. She takes off all her clothes and then puts a bathrobe on, opens the door and walks outside. She walks to the lounge room to see Grim, lazily slouching in the couch, half-heartedly caring about what's on the box. Grim then turns around to unexpectedly see Mandy standing in her bathrobe in front of him. "Grim, listen, I'm sorrrrrrr....". Unfortunately, Mandy had never apologised to anybody in her life and found it nigh impossible to ever simply say sorry. Nevertheless, she insists to try and apologise to Grim. "I'm sorrrrrr.....I'm sooooo.....rrrrrrrrrr.......yyyyyy?" Grim was genuinely shocked by that act of selflessness. "Mandy, you've never said sorry ta anybody in ye life! Why now?" Mandy then took some deep breaths and explained to Grim. "I, uh, have always sorta kinda liked you and Billy. I know I don't act like I do and I'm sorry I always act like such a cunt to you guys. Sincerely". Grim was deeply touched by what had just been said. "Dat's de nicest ting you've ever said ta me. Thank you" he replied. "It's fine, I'm going to take a bath now. Please don't disturb me". Grim nodded and went back to watching TV whilst Mandy set off to the bathroom. Satisfied with the act of kindness Mandy had done, Grim layed back and smiled.

Mandy went into the bathroom, locked the door and turned the taps on. As the bath is running, she took off her bathrobe and stood naked in front of the mirror. She then decides to berate herself one last time. "There's so much more there you could have said. You couldn't have said that you love them or that they mean a lot to you? You couldn't have given Grim a hug? You worthless piece of shit, you don't deserve to live if you're if you're going to act like that. Just do everybody a favor and fuck off, already". Mandy opens her medicine cabinet and grabs a set of scapels in the top corner. She turns the taps off and slips into the bathwater. Mandy takes one of the scapels and digs it deep into her wrist. Eventually as time goes on, she hits a major artery. Blood gushes out of her at a tremdenous rate as her vision blurs and fades to black.

The next morning, Grim wakes up from his slumber on the couch. He grabs his scythe and decides to see who's souls are for the reaping today. Whilst surveying the list, he then completely freezes in place, eyes wide open, terrified at what had been printed. There, at the bottom of the list, was Mandy's name. It then suddenly dawned on him that he should have paid more attention to what Mandy had said. After this, Grim immediately sets off into panic mode as he remembers Mandy saying she was going to take a bath. He rushes down the hall and uses his scythe to break the door. Surrounded by blood everywhere, Mandy's lifeless, naked body lay dormant in the bathtub, a vacant stare on her face. Grim then runs to the tub. But it was too late...


End file.
